Sorabi
by JusSonic
Summary: A lion cub named Sora goes through life dealing with friendship, weather, tragedy, love, and man. Sora x Cinderella, Jake x Sabrina Spellman, Danny x Cosmo. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Birth of a New Prince

Author's note  
All right, I'm about to work on another Disney fanmake. Nice suggestion, Billy Arratoon and good ideas from Unknown.

airnaruto41, first off, it's fanmake, not parody. I don't use that term anymore. Second, I don't watch horror movies so that film is out of the question. And finally, I am not keen on killing off my favorite characters so nothing doing.

Prologue: The Birth of a New Prince

Off-screen singer: _**Love is a song that never ends**__**  
**__**Life may be swift and fleeting**__**  
**__**Hope may die yet love's beautiful music**__**  
**__**Comes each day like the dawn**_

_**Love is a song that never ends**__**  
**__**One simple theme repeating**__**  
**__**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**__**  
**__**Love's sweet music flows on**_

Off-screen chorus: _**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**__**  
**__**Love's sweet music flows on**_

In the peaceful forests of Andalasia dwelt talking animals who lived in peace as long as their King, Cloud the Lion, ruled as the King of the Wood; But there was one being who was just as powerful, if not greater than Cloud himself; Ryan, Guardian Wizard of the Forest. His magic could hold back many human hunters who came into the lands of Cloud, and ruptured the balance of the Circle of Life. Speaking of Ryan, he was in the deepest part of the woods telling Sora's story to three boys and three girls. The boys were Mowgli, Naruto Uzumaki, Yugi Moto, Taran and TK Takaishi. The girls were Melody, daughter of Ariel and Mowgli's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, Tea Gardner, Eilonwy, and Kari Kamiya. They viewed Ryan as the wisest being of Andalasia and the finest story teller in the land.  
Now the man who is about to speak wore a red hood and cloak; under the cloak he had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and on his forehead was a black headband with a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like a leaf carved on it; the rest of his attire was that he wore light chainmail and a padded shirt. His name is Ryan Huffman.  
"I shall tell you of Sora, King of the Woods of Andalasia, and Lord of all Beasts." Ryan said to the couples. "Human hunters who come into the forest will say that I am a liar, but what I will tell you will make you believe in miracles, magic, and love again."  
"Wow! It sounds like how my mom and dad met, right Mowgli?" Melody asks Mowgli with a grin.  
"Yeah, absolutely Mel; I always like it when you tell me how your parents met, it reminds me of how we met." Mowgli said with a smile.  
"That's right Mowgli! But do you guys want to hear the story or not?" Ryan asks Mowgli anxiously.  
"Yes, please, Ryan."  
"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, it was just a peaceful day in the forest when all of a sudden...

The story now begins in the forest of Andalasia where animals lived, sometimes being hunted by men. As Ryan was sleeping near a tree, another animal arrives, landing on a tree branch to sleep himself. It's a brown owl with light brown on his face, belly, bottom wings and yellow eyes with orange legs and beak. His name is Archimedes.  
As Archimedes goes into a hole in the tree, he yawns and goes to sleep. Outside, a chipmunk named Chip wakes up, looking down to see Ryan and Archimedes sleeping. He stretches his body while yawning then his tail move. Turns out his buddy, another chipmunk named Dale, was using Chip's tail as a blanket.  
At a test, a bird named Woodstock was giving two of pals some berries but they begin to fight over them. Another yellow bird, watching, flew in and ate the food, making Woodstock's pals stop fighting.  
During this time, a little dragon came out of the burrow. It is a child one with black hair (which was lined with a green rim), a yellow-striped chest and stomach, and blue claws. His name is Jake Long and the dragon is yawning while leaning against the branch,  
Suddenly a Pidgey flew around the forest excitedly, there's a newcomer in the forest! Jake and his siblings stick their heads out of the burrow in surprise by running out.  
Four penguins named Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico saw them fly by and head off to see the newcomer. Even Chip and Dale stop their eating to run off.  
Ryan's voice narrates, _"...The birds began to sing, and at first I ignored what they were singing about. Well, being the Guardian Wizard of the Forest and Earth, I had a very tiring job. I was sleeping in my old and not very modern cabin. My most trusted companion was the owl Archimedes, who was my eyes and ears throughout the forests of Andalasia. The only problem; Archimedes didn't have ears. But he still could hear what the commotion was."_  
Archimedes woke up as he hears Jake pounding the tree with his tail, calling out, "Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Eh? What's going on?" Archimedes groans, waking up by the commotion. "What? What?"  
"Wake up, Archimedes!"  
Jake's sisters Haley, slypltak, Barbara and Dulcy are calling to Archimedes as well, "It's happened! It's happened!"  
"What? What do you mean?" Archimedes asks the dragons puzzled. What is all the commotion?  
"The new Prince is born!" Jake answers, much to Archimedes's surprise. Cloud's, the Great Prince of the Forest, son is here?  
"Ooh, my! I gotta wake up Ryan." Archimedes flew down to Ryan and calls out to him like mad. "Hey, Ryan; Ryan; Wake up!"  
Ryan groans a bit while yawning, "Go back to sleep, Archimedes; I'm extremely tired."  
"But the new Prince has been born." What Archimedes said is enough to wake Ryan up fully.  
"What? The new Prince? Cloud's son?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"I'd better hurry then!" Then Ryan appeared in his green Wizard's robe and carried his staff/walking stick as he followed the other animals to some thicket in a part of the forest.

Inside the thicket is a brown furred lioness with green eyes. This is Aerith Gainsborough, the wife of the Great Prince of Andalasia and the mother of the New Prince.  
"Well, look at him." A Pikachu named Misty said with a smile. Sleeping at Aerith's lap is a brown-furred cub with blue eyes, a blondish-brown spiky mane, gray paws, and a gray chest and stomach.  
Ryan and Archimedes came into the thicket as did everyone else, Jake, his siblings and his partners Jonathan and Susan Long came in to see the new prince as well.  
Ryan smiles in approval as he spoke up, "Well, what do you know? It's not every day that a Prince is born. Aerith, you are to be congratulated."  
"Congratulations!" The other animals said to Aerith with smiles on their faces.  
"Thank you, Ryan, all of you." Aerith said gently. "You are wise as you are kind, O Great and Mighty Protector of the Forest and Earth."  
Ryan chuckles while saying, "That's very true, Aerith. After all, being immortal and at times living backwards in time, it's given my quite a fascination for all life; Which is the least I could say for my other members, Poseidon, God of the Sea and Water, Zeus, King of the Gods and master of the Sky and Air, and Hades, God of the Underworld and conjurer of Fire, who treat life mostly like it's a game. And as King Cloud's counselor, it is also my duty to make sure that your cub grows into adulthood."  
"That's very kind of you, Ryan. Come on, wake up, we have company."  
Aerith nudges her new cub whose opens his eyes and stares at the crowd. Ryan narrates once more, _"And as the cub opened his eyes and saw us for the first time, this was __truly a magnificent scene."_  
"Hey there, little guy." Private said, waving a fin at the new cub.  
"Hello young prince." A tiger named Starfire said with a smile.  
"Hello young prince!" Haley exclaims to the cub whose looks at the newcomers in confusion.  
"Woo-hoo," Archimedes calls out to the cub whose saw him. He chuckles and leans in closer, "Woo-hoo!"  
The cub yelps, getting a bit scared. Ryan chuckles, "Archimedes; Relax, little guy; Archimedes is just a friend. No worries." Hearing him made the new coming child smile right at him in relief.  
"Hey, the dawg is trying to get up." Jake said. He and the others saw the cub trying his best to get up from the ground.  
The cub does his best as he walks a bit before falling. The young one makes another attempt to get up but this time it works, allowing him to walk a bit. Jake, impressed, looks between the cub's legs (don't ask) though the newcomer looks at his new friend oddly.  
Jake move around the cub to check on him then the little guy begins to get wobbly, almost falling. The dragon shrugs while saying, "Dang, this cub is wobbly."  
"Jake!" Barbara scolds her son for saying a rude thing.  
"Sorry, he is though. Aren't you?  
The cub nods but let out a small growl as if to respond to Jake, making yelp as he jumps back. Aerith's baby yelps as well as he back away back into his mother's lap. The crowd chuckles a bit.  
Ryan stops laughing as he said, "Well, we'd better get going. Let's give the little Prince some privacy with his mother." Indeed, the cub begins to yawn a bit, getting tired.  
"Right, go on, shoo, shoo." Archimedes said, shooing away the animals whose leave the thicket. The owl notices that Dale is still, causing him to glare at the chipmunk whose yelps and leaves quickly.  
Jonathan and Susan prepares to leave with their baby dragons but spots Jake trying to look inside the cub's mouth while he's yawning. The mother dragon calls back, "Jake, come on."  
Jake nods as he rushes over to his mother. Ryan prepares to leave as he said, "Come Archimedes. Oh, and Aerith, what are you going to call him?"  
"Yeah, whatcha going to call him," Jake ask Aerith, curiously as to what the new cub is going to be called.  
Aerith looks thoughtfully as she looks at her new son while saying, "Well, I think I will call him Sora."  
"Sora eh...wow, sounds like a cool name, dawg."  
Jake leaves the thicket, Ryan nods while speaking up, "Hmmm? Well, that will be a great name for him as well as a good story to tell."  
As Ryan leaves the thicket as well, Aerith nuzzles her new son, named Sora, while saying, "Sora. My little Sora," The new cub is going to have one great future once he grows up.  
Standing on a cliff not too far away is a lion watching the scene. It's a blonde furred one with a spiky mane, blue eyes and is wearing a necklace. He has a smile on his face upon seeing what has happened.  
Ryan's voice narrates, _"And watching over Aerith and her new cub was King Cloud, the Great Lion King, who was very proud that his mate had given birth to a son. Cloud knew that someday, Sora would grow up to be the new King of the Forests of Andalasia. But first, he'd have to learn how to survive in the forest, and that would not be so easy, I promise you."_

Author's note  
What an interesting start, especially with Sora's birth, eh? In the next chapter, the lion cub begins walking with his mother as he play with Jake and his sisters, learning how to talk and meeting a wild dog named Danny Fenton/Phantom. Read, review and suggest.

Chip and Dale are two of the classic Disney toons.

Do I need to explain the Penguins of Madagascar, folks?

Haley is Jake's actual siser, slyptlak is the dragon form of an author friend of mine, Barbara the Dragon is a _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ OC of a friend of mine, and Dulcy the Dragon is the Archie Comics _Sonic the Hedgehog_ character.


	2. Chapter 1: Sora's First Word

Author's note  
To answer your question, sonicfighter3154, this will just be a fanmake of the first actual film.

greenrob, thanks for the permission of course.

Chapter 1: Sora's First Word

Ryan narrates, _"Several weeks had passed, and Sora was growing up, which meant that he was now old enough to explore parts of the forest with his mother. King Cloud had asked me to watch over Sora's progress and give him a full scale report to him each week."_  
Sure enough, there's Aerith in the forest, walking with Sora trying to catch up, the cub is walking. Chip and Dale were eating berries on a tree branch until they spot Sora.  
"Hey, he's walking already. What do you know?" Chip asks Dale with a grin. Yes indeed, Sora is walking normal but he begins to lose balance. Luckily, the lion cub didn't fall.  
As the smiling Sora walks on, Ryan appears, calling out, "Good morning, Aerith."  
"Oh, good morning, Ryan," Aerith said to Ryan with a smile.  
"Hello there, Sora. So, Aerith...you don't mind if I walk with you and Sora for a while, do you?"  
"I don't mind. You're always welcome to my walks with Sora."  
"Thanks." Ryan said. Sora, looking a bit scared, hid behnd his mother, not sure if he could trust the man or not.  
Aerith chuckles as she motions Sora forward, saying, "Don't be scared, Sora. Ryan's a friend; Right?"  
"That's right. Don't worry, Sora. Your dear old Uncle Ryan won't harm ya. I promise."  
Aerith, chuckling, said, "Ha ha ha ha. How sweet. 'Uncle Ryan'."  
Ryan, chuckling, remarks, "Ha ha ha ha; you got that right, Aerith." Sora smiles a bit. Perhaps he could trust Ryan. "But now...let's get going."  
Sora follows Aerith and Ryan. They saw the penguins waddling by; Skipper calls out, "Good morning, Aerith, Ryan!"  
"Good morning, Skipper and your fellow penguins." Aerith said with a nod.  
"Morning, you four; How is the commando work doing?" Ryan asks the penguins with a nod of his own.  
"Peachy! So where's the young prince this..." Skipper stops as he saw Sora about to pass by. The penguins walk out in front of him, "Morning, Prince Sora; Men!"  
"Good morning young prince!" The other penguins greet as they quickly rush off to do their missions.  
Rico came back and made a gagging noise as if saying, "Goodbye", before leaving.  
Sora shrugs as he kept on walking, following Ryan and Aerith. Just then, the lion cub heard someone say, "Good morning, young prince."  
Sora turns and sees a female mouse named Mrs. Brisby, the one who spoke, hanging by her tail on a branch. Her children Martin, Teresa, Cynthia and Timothy are doing the same thing.  
Sora turns his head upside down to see the mice better, Brisby's children smiles while saying, "Good morning, young prince!"  
Sora, turning his head back up, heads off but saw something burrowing from the ground, heading to him. The lion cub is startled as a mole named Moley came out of the surface, saying, "Morning! Nice sunny day!" The mole looks up at the sky before going background, Sora look into the hole in curiosity.  
Sora smiles and head to the tall grass where his mother and Ryan should be at. The lion cub yelps as he's end up on top of the tall grass, causing him to fall down.  
Aerith, Ryan, Susan, Jake, Haley, slyptlak, Barbara and Dulcy saw whaty happened as the green dragon ask, "Hey, what happen, Tony?"  
"What happen?" slyptlak ask in concern.  
"Did the young prince fell down and got hurt?" Jake asks in concern as Aerith comforts Sora.  
"No, no, he's all right." Aerith assures the children dragons with a smile.  
"Right, Sora just tripped over some grass, that's all." Ryan said in agreement.  
"Man, the lion cub doesn't walk very good, eh?" Jake jokes a bit about what happened to Sora.  
"Jacob Long!"  
"Jacob Long." Susan said to Jake sternly, making the boy dragon cringe a bit.  
"Yes mom?" Jake asks Susan sheepishly. Whenever she uses his full name, that means he did something wrong. Sure enough, he mother dragon cross her arm, sternly.  
"What did your dad tell you this morning?"  
"If you can't say something nice...then don't say nothing at all."  
"Right, good lesson to learn; Sora is only growing up, after all. It's best to at least be nice to him and help him understand life and everything." Ryan said. "Sora, get up and try again."  
"Right, get up, try again." Aerith said to Sora gently, wanting her lion cub to try again to get back to his paws.  
"Right, come on, dawg, get up." Jake said to Sora, wanting to make up for what he said before.  
"Come on! Get up, Sora, get up!" Jake's siblings encourage Sora as Ryan motions the lion cub to try to get bac up.  
Sora got up slowly and carefully. He walks with the other dragons, though going a bit fast. They all begin to run playfully. The dragons laugh while sliding down a slope.  
The dragons look up the slope to see Sora , standing there unsure. Ryan appears, saying, "Come on, Sora. It's fun."  
Sora took a small step...and slid down the slope, making the dragons laugh. Ryan slid down as well as the group moves on quickly.  
Jake rush to a log and stops, turning around and hit it with his tail; As Sora, the dragon's siblings and Ryan came, Jake explains, "I'm thumping my tail, yo, like an American. That's why they call me the American Dragon."  
"That's why call me the American Dragon." The echo in the log came, much to Jake's attention. That sounds like fun, especially the echo!  
"Jake!"  
"Jake!"  
The echo repeated what Jake just said. The American Dragon grins as he and the others run through the log before heading out of it. The kids kept on with their laughing and playing while Ryan does his best to keep up with them.  
Soon the dragons and Ryan hop over a huge log in the ground, Sora stops, looking worried. The lion cub feels like he couldn't go any further.  
Ryan, noting this, said, "Come on, Sora, you can jump over that log if you put your mind ot it."  
"Right, dawg, you can hop over!" Jake insists to Sora, hopping over the log to demonstrate to his lion friend. "Hop over!"  
"Hop over, hop over, hop over, hop over, hop over!" The dragon siblings repeated as they and Jake hop over the log some more and back to the other side. "Like this!"  
Sora nods as he moves back. The dragons got onto the log to watch him get ready. Then they move out of the way as the lion cub rush to them and jumps over the log...unfortunately, he only did half of the jump, getting himself on top of the log in the progress.  
"Man, idn't hop far enough, dawg." Jake said with a sigh. Sora nods as he moves one of his feet to the side. "All right, that's it, the other one!"  
"Right, come on, Sora, you can do it." Ryan encourages Sora. The lion cub did as he and Jake said, bringing his other paw...only for it to get caught on the other one; Sora yelps as he begins to lose balance.  
The baby dragons ran away. Jake tries to run off but Sora fell right onto him. The boy dragon lifts his head up from the bottom. As he go out of the lion's bottom, Jake ask, "So what happen that time?"  
Ryan shrugs as he helps Sora to his feet once more. Just then, the gang saw some birds chirping nearby, eating berries from the tree branches stopping upon seeing them came closer.  
Sora, tilting his head in confusion, looks at Jake and Ryan as if wanting to know what those are. The dragon explains, "Dawg, those are birds. Cool huh?"  
Suddenly, something begins to happen. Sora begins to try to speak, "Brr...brr!"  
"Ry dawg! Sora's trying to talk!"  
"I knew it. Sora is growing up, he's about to learn his first word." Ryan said with a pleased look on his face.  
"Brr," Sora said while looking at the birds.  
"Hey, he's trying to say 'brr'." Dulcy said with a chuckle. Looks like the lion cub will need some encouragement to say the word 'bird' right.  
Jake climbs onto a rock and begins to help out Sora, saying, "All right, say 'bird'."  
"Brr," Sora said once more, making Jake shake his head at this.  
"No, Sora, it's 'bird'." Ryan said, correcting the lion cub in determination.  
"Brr!"  
"Man, this can't be that complicated." Jake said to himself before turning to speak to Sora, "Come on, 'bird'!"  
"Come on, say it; say 'bird'!" Haley exclaims as the birds flew in front of Sora. Jake and the other dragon siblings cheer the lion cub on, wanting him to say his first word.  
Sora takes a deep breath and shouts out, "Bird!" This causes everyone to fly or jump back in surprise but the dragons laugh as they run to Susan and Aerith, who is arriving in the area.  
"Mom, he talked, he talked!" Haley exclaims to Susan eagerly.  
"He talked, mama!" slptlak giggles in agreement.  
"The young prince said 'bird'." Barbara said with a smile. Aerith looks proud upon hearing that. Her son has spoken her first word!  
"Bird, bird, bird, bird..." Sora was repeating his first word but stops as he saw a butterfly fluttering pass him. The lion cub follows it, chasing the thing around. Sora begins to spin until he lost the butterfly. Then the lion cub feels something on tail, turning to see the butterfly itself on his tail, "Bird!"  
"No, Sora, that's a butterfly, not a bird." Ryan corrects Sora as he and Jake came over, much to their amusement.  
"Butterfly?"  
"That's right, dawg, a butterfly!" Jake said to Sora with a grin. Nice! The lion cub has learned his second word! He is on a roll!  
"Butter..." Sora, saying his second word, begins to say as he turns around but to his surprise, the butterfly is gone. The lion cub looks around and spots a patch of flowers nearby, "Butterfly!"  
"No, no, that's a flower!"  
"Flower?"  
"Right, they smell pretty like so." Ryan said as he and Jake sniffs the flowers to show how pretty that they really are.""Now you try."  
"Pretty." Sora said as he sniffs the flowers. But then, the lion cub look surprised as his nose felt something, causing it to come out of the flowers themselves. The thing is a puppy whose fur color is black, except his paws and the top of his head are white and got an interesting hairstyle. He is wearing a collar that has the initials 'DP' made on a gold tag hanging from it, "Flower!"  
"Huh, me," The dog ask in surprise and confusion while pointing to himself.  
Jake laughs so hard while exclaiming, "No way, no; that ain't a flower! He's a little puppy named...uh..."  
"That is Danny Fenton, my perfect little friend." Ryan said to Sora with a grin. "Let's say I'm considered his big brother like I'm your big uncle, Sora."  
"Hey, nice to meet ya Sora. Heck, you can call me 'flower' if you want, or 'Danny' or 'puppy'." Danny said with a grin. "I don't mind either way!"  
"Pretty...pretty puppy!" Sora shouts, loud enough to knock Danny back a bit. The puppy got up, smiling a bit.  
"Cool!"  
Ryan's voice narrates once more, _"And thus was born the friendship between Sora, Jake and Danny."_

Author's note  
Very nice; Sora can talk now and has met a new friend named Danny. In the next chapter, it begins to rain in the forest. Read, review and suggest.

Mrs. Brisby and her children are from the Secret of NIMH films.

Moley is the friend of Mr. Toad in the 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' part of _The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad_.


	3. Chapter 2: Rain in the Forest

Chapter 2: Rain in the Forest

Ryan narrates, _"That very night, as Jake and Sora were trotting through the forest, a loud...BOOM...was heard, meaning only one thing..."_  
Sure enough, as Sora and Jake walk through the forest, they heard thunder in sky, causing them to look up to see dark covers forming.  
"Hoo boy, better go back home now," Jake said to Sora in worry as he rush back to get back home.  
Sora glances back at the sky before walking slowly. Then the thunder got louder, scaring the lion cub and causes him to run off to find Aerith.

Sora found his mother as the two head back to the thicket in time before the storm starts. The two felines went to sleep with the lion cub curling next to his mother.  
Suddenly Sora heard a drop landing on the leaf. There must be some leaks in the thicket. The lion cub saw another drop landing, yelping as a third one hit his touch.  
As more raindrops came out of the sky, it begins to rain as a song plays.

Female Choir: _**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**Beating a tune as you fall all around**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**__**  
**__**Beautiful sound, beautiful sound**__**  
**__**Drip, drop, drip, drop**_

As it continues to rain in the forest, some animals rush off to find shelter to avoid getting wet or catching a cold.

Male Choir: _**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**When the sky is cloudy**__**  
**__**Your pretty music will**__**  
**__**Brighten the day**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**When the sky is cloudy**__**  
**__**You come along with a**__**  
**__**Song right away**__**  
**__**Come with your beautiful music**_

Both: _**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**Beating a tune as you fall all around**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**What can compare with your beautiful sound**_**?**

A bug named Crik-ee was rushing through the rain to avoid getting hit, doing so until a drop fell on him. He hid under a mushroom to shake the water off himself; As Cri-kee tries to figure out how to get back home safe and dry, he spots the penguins running of, using their own wings to keep themselves dry.

_**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**When the sky is cloudy**__**  
**__**You come along with your**__**  
**__**Pretty little song**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**When the sky is cloudy**__**  
**__**You come along with your**__**  
**__**Pretty little song**_

_**Gay little roundelay**__**  
**__**Gay little roundelay**__**  
**__**Song of the rainy day**__**  
**__**Song of the rainy day**__**  
**__**How I love to hear your patter**__**  
**__**Pretty little pitter patter**__**  
**__**Helter skelter when you pelter**__**  
**__**Troubles always seem to scatter**_

Cri-kee waited then run underneath Private's tail to keep himself dry. Once the penguins reach his nest, the cricket jumps inside, safe and dry.

_**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**Beating a tune as you fall all around**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

Aerith, awake back at the thicket, watch Sora goes back to sleep. The lioness looks at the cloudy sky, suspecting that more than rain is about to come pouring down.  
Sure enough, Aerith's suspicions are correct: a loud flash of lighting hit the sky. Sora woke up, scared as his mother woke up at the same time. The lion cub looks around then another lightning flash, causing him to hide behind his mother. This little guy is very scared indeed.  
Throughout the forest, lightning flashes scaring or startling the animals in their shelters or forcing them into hide. At a tree near Ryan's cabin, Archimedes was sleeping in the hole until another lightning flash, waking him up. The owl frowns as he turns around, trying to go back to sleep.  
The cabin door opens as Ryan peeks his head out, looking concerned to Archimedes as he begins to ask, "Uh, Archimedes...would you mind sleeping in my cabin? It's much dryer and-."  
"Not interested!" Archimedes snaps to Ryan in annoyance.  
"Oh, come, come now. You're as wet as you can get."  
"No! No, no, no!"  
Ryan frowns a bit. Time to bring out the big threat; the wizard scowls, "ARCHIMEDES...I'll turn you into a human."  
"Hmph! You wouldn't dare, Ryan!" Archimedes scowls though he is secretly worried that his friend would carry through that threat.  
"I will. So help me, I will."  
"All right, all right, all right; All right!"  
Archimedes quickly flies into the cabin like his friend requested. Ryan chuckles to himself, "Works every time. Ha ha. Just like magic." The man closes the door to keep out the rain and the lightning.  
More lightning flashes, scaring Sora who wants the madness to stop. At the burrow, Jake and his siblings were watching the storm then another lightning flash, scaring the boy dragon. This storm is intense!  
The lightning kept flashing like mad. But eventually, it and the storm soon stop as everything begins to calm down. The clouds begin to clear up, meaning that the storm is now over.  
As it rain a bit, Aerith saw that her son is back to sleeping, no longer scared. The lioness lick Sora on the forehead before going back to sleep. The song came to an end.

_**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**Beating a tune as you fall all around**__**  
**__**Drip, drip, drop**__**  
**__**Little April shower**__**  
**__**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**__**  
**__**Beautiful sound, mmm**_

Author's not  
Wow, what a crazy storm, eh? In the next chapter, Aerith takes Sora to the meadow which could have danger. The lion reunite with his old pal Jake and meets up with a female lion named Cinderella. We meet Sora's dad Cloud fully but things soon get dangerous in a hurry. Read, review and suggest.

Cri-kee is Mushu's sidekick and the cricket hero from the Mulan films.

Ryan's conversion with Archimedes is from _The Sword in the Stone_.


	4. Chapter 3: The Danger of Man

Author's note  
All right, after a delay (though I still got my Homestar Runner Decemberween shorts fanmakes to do), I am back to this Disney fanmake. It's time for Sora to meet Cinderella!

Chapter 3: The Danger of Man

As a new day begins in the forest, we can hear Ryan narrating once more, _"A few weeks later, after the rains came in, of course, Sora and his mother were out walking towards a place that Sora was not familiar with yet...And that day would not only change his life, but he'd also come face with three beings that would also affect his life; my Lord and master, King Cloud Strife, a young lioness and...well...I'll get to that later."_  
Sure enough, there's Aerith and Sora walking through the forest, heading somewhere that the lion cub has never been to until now.  
"Mom, where are we going today?" Sora, now can speak normally, ask his mother curiously.  
"I'm taking you to the meadow." Aerith explains to Sora with a smile.  
"Meadow; What's that?"  
"Oh, it's a wonderful place where animals can go out and play."  
Sora curiously ask his mother and Ryan, "So why haven't I been there until now?"  
"You weren't big enough." Aerith answers Sora clearly. "After all, I waited until you are to take you."  
"You know, Mom, we're not the only lions in the forest."  
"Who told you that, Sora?"  
Sora grins as he answers, "It was Jake who told me."  
Just then Ryan appears, speaking up, "That's right, Sora. You and your mother aren't the only lions in Andalasia's forests."  
"Hey, Uncle Ryan."  
"Hi, Sora."  
"Anyway, Jake is right, son." Aerith said with a smile. "There are more lions in the forest besides us."  
"So why don't I ever see them?" Sora asks his mother curiously, wondering why the lion cub hasn't seen any other lions besides himself until now.  
"Trust me, Sora, you will, you will." Ryan said with a smile. "This takes time of course."  
"In the meadow?"  
"Yes...now hush, we are almost there." Aerith said quietly. She, Sora and Ryan are almost out of the forest. The lion cub passes her to take a look: he saw the meadow, where his mother is going to take him.  
"The meadow," Sora cheers wildly as he rushes out into the meadow, much to Aerith's shock and Ryan's surprise. Doesn't he know that it's not safe to go out like that!  
"Sora, wait!"  
"Kids these days," Ryan said with a sigh.  
Aerith quickly rush out after Sora and stops in front of him, causing the lion cub to stop in concern. Is he in trouble? The lioness said seriously, "Sora, you can't rush out into the meadow. There might be danger. We are unprotected out here; the meadow is wide and opened. There aren't any trees or bushes to hide us."  
"She's right." Ryan said as he comes out to the two felines. "You can't go rushing out into the meadow until it's safe to do so."  
"We must be careful. Wait here with Ryan. I will go out first. If the meadow is safe, I will call you."  
Sora nods as he and Ryan watch Aerith goes out into the meadow. Now while the place is a wonderful one to play, having run, etc., there is always danger beyond it with no cover in sight.  
Aeirth walks slowly out of the forest while looking for any sign of danger. She turns, making Sora back into a bush while he and Ryan watch on. The lioness slowly walks out of the forest further, walking around. Is their danger or safely?  
Just then a group of birds appear, flying over the meadow while singing. Aerith smiles, it's now safe to come out and play.  
"Sora, it's all right, come on out!" Aerith calls out to Sora with a smile.  
"It's okay, Sora, there's no reason out here." Ryan assures Sora. The lion cub walks slowly out of the bush and run to his mother. "I think I will walk around a bit, these two need some family time."  
Aerith smiles as her son is having fun. Nearby, we see two dogs named Lady and the Tramp swimming into the water with their puppies; All but Scamp who look at it in concern and put a paw into the water. He backs off, shivering. That water is cold!  
Suddenly Sora runs through the river, splashing Scamp in the progress. The puppy recovers, all wet and frowning at the departing lion.  
As Sora rush through the meadow, he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Morning, Prince Sora!" The lion cub turns to see Jake and his family nearby, the little dragons were the ones who called for him.  
"Morning to you too, young prince," Susan said with a smile.  
"Hello. Whatcha eating," Sora asks the dragons curiously as he notices that the dragons are eating some green stuff.  
"Clovers of course," Dulcy said happily.  
"This stuff is good." Haley said in agreement.  
"Hey, it's delicious, try some dawg!" Jake insists to Sora. The lion cub smiles, perhaps he will! Sora may be a lion but even he eats some veggies from time to time. As Sora eats some green him, Jake stops him, "Whoa, no, dawg! Forget the green stuff. The blossom is the good stuff, eat that!"  
Jake prepares to eat the blossom but stops as Susan begins to scold him, "Jake?"  
"Err, yeah, mom?"  
"Didn't your father tell you something important this morning?"  
"Like what?" Jake asks Susan sheepishly.  
"You know, about eating the blossoms and leaving the green." Susan said to Jake sternly.  
"Oh right, that. Ahem...'eating greens is a special treat. It makes ears and tails and neat." Jake pauses then he whispers something to Sora away from his mother's ears, "But it's sure is awful stuff to eat. I made that last part up, dawg."  
Sora shrugs a bit as he prepares to eat the clovers...but then they became to move. To the lion cub's surprise, a Muppet frog jumps out of the clovers and onto a rock. Out of curiosity, Sora follows it but the creature hops off the rock and into the water.  
Sora follows the frog and saw his reflection in the water. Where is that Muppet frog? As he looks closely, the lion cub yelps as his nose got wet by getting too close, causing Sora to move his head way.  
As Sora looks at his reflection, to his surprise, he saw another reflection. It's a blonde furred lioness cub with blue eyes. Sora looks puzzled as he looks at his own reflection and the other, back and forth...until the lioness cub giggles, startling him.  
Sora looks up and there she is the lioness cub for real! She giggles some more and flutter her eyes at him, causing the prince to back away. Why is this new cub smiling at him?  
The lioness cub jumps towards Sora, causing him to back off. When she did it once more, the lion cub backs away, slipping over a few things...then run off with the lioness cub in pursuit.  
Sora quickly run to Aerith and Ryan who is talking with another lioness named Susan Murphy with the lioness cub chasing him. The lion cub hides behind his mother while glancing at the cub that he has never seen before until now.  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Ryan asks Sora in amusement. He was wondering when the lion cub and this lioness one would meet.  
"That's Cinderella." Aerith explains as she motions to the lioness cub that was chasing Sora.  
Cinderella giggles while asking Ryan, "He's kinda bashful, isn't he, Ryan?"  
"Well he won't be forever, Cindy." Ryan suggests to Cinderella in amusement, "All you gotta do is say hello."  
"Good idea. Hello, Sora." Cinderella pauses but no answer came from Sora who looks at her in uncertainly. "I said hello."  
"Aren't you going to answer?" Aerith ask Sora with a smile, her son is still unsure whatever he wants to respond to Cinderella or not.  
"Uh...I don't know." Sora said a bit nervously.  
"Yer not afraid o' her, are ya, Sora lad?" Ryan ask Sora in a teasing kinda way.  
"No way, Uncle Ryan."  
"Well, go on, Sora. Don't be shy." Ryan said as Aerith gently push Soras to Cinderella. The lioness cub smiles in excitement as an unsure lion cub glance to both his mother and Ryan. "Just say...just say...'Hello, Cindy'."  
Sora gulps a bit then he looks down with his eyes closed, the lion cub mumbles, "Hello...Cindy."  
Then as Cinderella chased Sora around, Ryan grinned mischievously as he hummed 'Can you feel the love tonight' to himself, much to Aerith's, who rolled her eyes at this antic, delight.  
"Crazy Ryan," Aerith said to Ryan in amusement.  
"Well what can I say, Aerith? They look cute together." Ryan chuckles a bit in amusement to Aerith. Sora looks confused, backing away until he fell into the tall grass. Cinderella can hear a splash; her new friend must've fallen into a pond in there.  
Sora recovers as he stood up in the water. Of course, the lion cub didn't see Cinderella looking at him through the grass. The lioness giggles and disappears before Sora could spot her.  
Sora looks around some more while Cinderella laughs. Without warning, she appears and licks him on the cheek, much to his annoyance and confusion. Sora kept searching for her as he heard the lioness cube laughing.  
Sora kept on searching, preparing to pounce...when Cinderella licks him on the cheek again! He frowns and wipes his cheek with one paw, that doesn't make him happy at all!  
Cinderella, appearing, smiles and chuckles...only to gasp as Sora has seen her. He growls and leaps out of the grass after her, the chase begins once more.  
The two cubs chase each around their mothers and Ryan, Cindy laughs a bit. She is finally having fun, playing with someone. The human laughs while saying, "Go get him, Cindy."  
"You traitor." Sora said to Ryan in annoyance as the two cubs play around the meadow with the mothers and Ryan watching.  
"Guilty as charged!"  
As Cindy began playing with Sora, Ryan was chuckling like crazy while grinning. Aerith notices this as she ask suspiciously, "What are you grinning about, Ryan?"  
Ryan smiles as he explains to Aerith, "This is quite funny and beautiful, Aerith. Little seeds of romance might be blooming among those two cubs. Maybe; Oh, King Cloud will be so happy to hear of Sora and Cinderella being betrothed and all."  
"Be-what?"  
"Betrothed. It's a human term, Aerith."  
Aerith blinks a bit before asking Ryan, "Meaning?"  
Ryan, whispering, explains, "Meaning one day, Sora and Cinderella will be husband and wife, just like you and Cloud."  
"Oh."  
At a rock, Cinderella ran to the rock, searching for Sora. Suddenly the lion cub appears on the rock itself, standing in front of her. The two felines laugh, they are having quite so much fun.  
Just then, Sora and Cinderella stops as they saw something coming to the meadow: it's a pack of lions! One of them named Kimba is practicing fighting with another lion named Goku.  
Sora, watching, grins as he turns to Cinderella, pretending to be like the lions while scaring off the lioness cub. What fun.  
Sora watch as the lions run around the meadow, jumping off the rock (that the lion cub escaped from in time) one by one, landing on the ground. Sora himself watches from another rock, watching them run. They began to jump and run over to the meadow.  
Sora decides to do the same thing. He rushes over to the path...but saw them coming, forcing the lion cub to head the opposite way. The lion cub took cover in a log as they pass over him. Sora came out for a moment but took cover to dodge another lion passing over him.  
After checking to make sure that no more lions are coming, he then began to follow them. The lions themselves soon stop and stood there upon seeing something. Sora caught up to them, looking puzzled. Why did they stop?  
Sora soon saw what the lions are looking at: Cloud Strife, the Great Prince and, unknown to the lion cub, his father. The lion himself came out of the forest, walking slowly out of it as the other lions bow to him in respect.  
Ryan, narrating, said, _"When Cloud appeared, the lions bowed down to him in respect, and so did I."_  
Ryan came up to Cloud, bowing as he said, "Your Majesty."  
"Rise, Ryan." Cloud said to Ryan gently, making the wizard rise. "I must speak with you...alone."  
"Of course, my King."  
Sora back away as Cloud walks with Ryan. The lion stops and look at the young cub. He smiles at the big guy but Cloud just stare at him. Sora has to stop smiling as he watches both his father and Ryan walk away. Weird, why does the other lions bow to Cloud like that?  
As Aerith came up to Sora and watch Cloud, the lion cub said, "Mother...he stopped and looked at me."  
"Of course...I know." Aerith said with a smile.  
"I don't understand; why was everyone still when he came into the meadow? And why is Ryan with him?"  
"You see, everyone, including Ryan, respects him. Of all the animals in the first, not one has lived half so long like he did." As Aerith continues explaining, Cloud leaves the meadow after talking with Ryan who nods. The lion goes back into the forest as the lioness continues, "He is brave and wise, which is why he is known as the Great Prince of the Forest."  
Sora looks amazed; it must be great, protecting the forest like Cloud did. The lion heads uphill while stopping to keep an eye on the animals. He must make sure that everything is safe and sound; no animal will die on his watch.  
Cloud kept walking until he looks around the forest. For a moment, all is calm...that is until he heard noises coming from the sky. The lion looks up to see a flock of Pidgeys flying across the forest. That can mean only one thing: danger!  
Cloud quickly run out of the forest and back into the meadow, making a loud roar, much to everyone's attention. Danger is coming! The lions must go into hiding and quickly!  
"Cindy!" Susah Murphy calls out to Cinderella. The lioness cub rush up to her mother as they run off to take cover.  
"Sora, Sora!" Aerith calls out in worry as she and Ryan look around for Sora that the lioness got separated from. The animals run out of the meadow to escape the danger that is coming.  
"Mother," Sora exclaims frantically as he looks for his mother and Ryan while dodging the other animals. "Uncle Ryan!"  
"Sora, Sora!" Ryan calls out while he looks for Sora as well.  
"Mother, Mother! Mother!"  
For a moment, it looks like Sora is trapped, but Cloud found him, signaling him to run. Quickly the lion cub run with him as did Aerith and Ryan who saw them. The four rush back into the forest...and in the nick of time as a gunshot is heard. Luckily, not one of them was shot.  
Pidgeys were heard calling all over the forest. A while later, Aerith peeks out of some bushes as did Ryan, they got to make sure that it's safe to come out.  
Ryan pauses as the Pidgeys' noises became quiet. He nods while saying, "All right, it's safe to come out now."  
"Sora, you can come out now." Aerith said gently to Sora. She notices her son, shaken and scared from what happened. "Come out, it's safe now. We don't need to hide anymore."  
Sora nods as he came out of the bush. Then the lion cub asks in concern, "Mother, Uncle Ryan, what happened? Why did we all run like that?"  
"It was man, Sora. Man was in the forest."  
"Man?"  
"My species...well, sort of, only some men are more suited to...hunting for food, sport or clothes." Ryan explains to Sora grimly and concerned. That is why the lions and other animals have to run for it, to escape some men who just came into the forest.  
"Do they always come to the forest, Ry?" Sora ask, a bit scared by what happened.  
"Well, yes and no, Sora."  
"Well can't you stop them from hurting other animals?"  
Ryan sighs as he explains, "I'd love to, but my powers are meant to preserve life and the balance of nature, not to incite destruction. It's just not something I do. For now, just be wary of most humans. Except maybe for young children; their innocence is the same as the innocence of young animals, and so they may yet understand the language and ways of animals...from what I've observed. But don't always take my word for it, Sora. I'll see you later. Bye."  
With that, Ryan takes his leave. Aerith and Sora then head further into the forest. At least they are safe from man for now, thanks to Cloud.

Autumn came as all of the leaves are blown out of the trees. Female and male animals came through the forest. Some are about to hibernate for the winter time. Aerith and Sora joins them though the lion cub stops at one point to see some leaves falling into the calm river.  
More leaves are blown out of the forest. As the two last leaves fallen out of the trees, it signals the season of winter starting.

Author's note  
Okay, Sora has met Cinderella and Cloud while learning the danger of 'Man', being safe from them for now. In the next chapter, it's time for winter as the lion cub has fun with Jake. But fun turns into tragedy a bit later when Sora loses someone dear to him. Read, review and suggest.

This chapter has references to _The Lion King_.

Lady, the Tramp and their puppies as well as Scamp came from the Lady and the Tramp movies.

I used Cinderella's lion form from 'Ariel's Magical World' for this fic.

Susan Murphy is the main heroine of _Monsters vs. Aliens_.

Kimba is a lion from an Anime movie.

Goku's, from the Dragon Ball series, lion form is based off of The Keyblade King series that Sora was a part of.


	5. Chapter 4: A Tragic Loss

Chapter 4: A Tragic Loss

Ryan narrates, part of his narration is a bit sad and grim, _"Now..it was winter, Sora's first winter. However, it would not change his life, but it would also scar him; and for a reason, too."_  
Sora woke up from the thicket one day, yawning before taking a look outside. To his surprise, he saw something that the lion cub has never seen before: white blanket covering grass and tree; Odd.  
As Aerith woke herself, Sora spoke up, "Mother, look! What is all that white stuff out there?"  
"It's snow, Sora." Aerith explains to Sora with a chuckle.  
"Snow?"  
"Winter has come. Feel free to go out and play."  
Sora nods as he leaves the thicket; may as well explore and see what winter is all about. The lion cub took a step into the snow, lifting up one paw to see his own paw print.  
Now Sora head out further, stopping to see more paw prints in the snow. The lion cub grins, running as he made more snow footprints...until he fell into a hole covered by snow!  
Sora peeks out of the hole and ran out of it until he got out. The lion cub continues exploring the new surroundings. As he walks on, Sora heard a noise that startles him. He kept on walking, not sure what it is.  
Suddenly Sora yelps as a pile of snow lands right near him, falling from the trees. He took a closer look at the pile until some snow lands on his nose. That gave him the hint that more snow is falling! He tries to run off but a big pile of snow lands right on him, burying Sora in the progress.  
Sora peeks out of the snow, shaking the stuff off his head. Just then a familiar voice calls out, "Yo, Sora!" The lion cub turns to see his friends on a snowy hill nearby. "Check out what I can do!"  
As Sora watch on, Jake rush down the hill and flew up high. He landed right on the lake...which is frozen solid! The dragon slides on it until he stops a bit, with a smile. Sora looks puzzled and worried. How is it that Jake is on the water but didn't fall in and is sliding?"  
"Come on, it's all right, look!" Jake insists, tapping on the frozen lake with one foot. "The water is stiff, come on!"  
Sora smiles, if his friend said that it's safe then the lion cub should give it a try. So the lion cub ran down the hill and jumps up while laughing. He lands on the ice...but slips on his stomach, spinning around a few times. Sora slid past his best friiend until he came to a complete stop.  
As Sora recovers while looking dizzy, Jake slid in front of him while smiling. He asks, "Some fun, eh Sora?" The lion cub nods in agreement. "All right, get up. Like this."  
Jake slid some more while demonstrating to his best friend. Sora tries to get up, only to slip and fell onto his stomach again. How embarrassing! If Ryan were to see him, he would never let the lion cub live it down.  
Sora tries to get up but he slips once more. The lion then begins to get up slowly...but slip and fell once more. Jake laughs at this while sliding to Sora; Time to help him back to his feet.  
Jake helps Sora up, starting with the back legs. Then the dragon slid in front of him. pushing the lion cub's head to help him get up; Now Jake get to work on Sora's paws, one at a time to help him get up fully.  
"Man, you are wobbly, eh?" Jake asks Sora with a grin. Just then the lion cub slips lightly, scaring him a bit. That was a close one!  
Jake goes back to work on his friend's feet, only for Sora to slip and fall again. Luckily the dragon moved out of the way in time. Jake clears his throat and does the same thing again, pushing the lion cub's back feet and the front.  
Sora slid lightly but lost his balance, causing his back feet to get winded together. Jake said, "Dawg, you got to walk both ends at the same time. Here, let me help."  
Jake works on getting Sora's back feet fixed as his friend watch. Soon the dragon got the lion cub back to his feet and pushes him to slide together with Sora who looks nervous, worried that he may slip once more.  
Sure enough, as Jake slid with Sora, the lion cub lost his balance. The dragon tries to move, only for his friend to slip and knocks into him, both friends scream as they crash right into the snow.  
Jake came out of the snow, spotting Sora's half of his body stuck. The dragon shook the snow itself off his head and out of his ears. That was fun. Just then, Jake heard snoring coming from a small thicket.  
Jake goes to the thicket to find Danny in there, sleeping. He grins as Sora pops out of the snow. The dragon knocks on a rock to wake the puppy up while calling, "Yo, Danny! Wake up! Wake up, dawg!"  
Danny yawns a bit as he asks sleepily, "Hey, guys, is it spring yet?"  
"Nah, winter just started." Sora explains to Jake with a grin.  
"Whatcha doing, hibernating, "Jake asks Danny curiously making the puppy nod a bit. He prepares to go back to sleep again.  
"How come you're doing that?"  
"Come on, us puppies sleep in the winter. Well, good night, see you both next spring," Danny explains with a smile. The puppy yawns then curl up to go back to sleep, hoping to not wake up again until spring has arrived.

It was later on that day as a snowstorm begins to happen with strong winds blowing the snow. A group of animals, Aerith and Sora as well, are looking for food to keep themselves from starving. The wind calms down as the y all eat their food near the trees.  
As the strong winds increase, Aerith and Sora moves on, the lioness made sure that her son is with her, not getting lost. By the time that that winds died down, Aerith got some food for her son while getting some for herself.  
The strong winds return as the mother and soon move forward to find some more food to survive this season. As nighttime arrive, there is some on trees too far off for Aerith and Sora to reach and of course Ryan and Cloud are nowhere to contact.  
Aerith sighs in sadness as she nuzzles Sora before the mother and son moves on; May as well continue finding food elsewhere.  
Back at the thicket, Sora looks outside as he and his mother arrives, sighing, "Wow. Winter must be long, isn't it?"  
"Yes, that may be good, but it won't be long forever." Aerith said as he and Sora prepares to get some sleep, the lion cub curl up against her.  
"I am still hungry, mother."  
"I know, I know."  
Aerith nuzzles Sora on his forehead as both prepare to sleep for the night. No need for food right now.

One day, the mother and son left the thicket again to find more food. It was a long short...but then Aerith spots something sprouting from the snowy ground: new fruit.  
"Sora, come here, son!" Aerith calls out to Sora who came over to her. "Look, new spring fruit."  
Sora grins as he quickly begins eating the new fruit, the lion is hungry big time. Aerith smiles as she joins him, this food will be enough to help the mother and son survive the winter.  
For a moment, all is silent, not one of them is concerned about what's coming. That is until Aerith stops and looks up. She search around, sensing something, someone is nearby. Aerith looks worried, someone is coming! Man is back in the forest and not Cloud or Ryan is around to help her and Sora!  
"Sora...back to the thicket, hurry!" Aerith calls out urgently. Sora yelps as he and his mother rush back to the thicket. Man is heard shooting out their shotguns like mad. "Go faster, Sora, faster! Don't look back, keep running no matter what; keep running!"  
Sora kept on running, his mother does her best to catch up. As the lion cub run back into the forest, a loud gunshot is heard.  
Ryan is heard narrating in sadness, _"When Sora reached the thicket...he thought that his mother was still behind him. But now...he was about to find out the hard way about what had become of Aerith."_  
Sure enough, Sora kept running into the forest and head into the thicket. The lion cub sighs while breathing heavily. That was a close one once more!  
"Wow...that was close but we made it, mother! We both made it! We..." Sora stops and looks puzzled. Something's not right. Aerith isn't around, "Mother?" Where is his mother?  
Sora looks worried as he walks out of the thicket as snow fall from the sky gently. The lion cub calls out in worry, "Mom? Mom, where are you?"  
Sora run through the forest, did his mother get lost? No, it can't be, Aerith knows how to get back to the thicket! The lion cub runs through the forest, getting more worried and scared. What if his mother is lost, becoming separated from Sora when Man shot at them? And where's Ryan? Why didn't he do a thing to stop it?  
Sora ran and kept on doing so while looking for Aerith.

Sora has no luck in finding Aerith, calling while crying, "Mom?" Where is she? There is no chance of finding.  
As Sora kept looking, the lion cub gasps as he saw a familiar figure in front of him: it's Cloud and he is looking at him sternly...and in sadness.  
"I'm sorry, Sora...but your mother...cannot be with you...Not anymore." Cloud said to Sora. The lion cub's eyes widen is shock and saddened. He heard of something like this but now it happened: Aerith must've been shot by Man.  
"You don't mean...?" Sora ask in sadness as he looks down. His mother is dead, never to care for and be with him again. Cloud watch as one tear fell from his cheek. Sora snap, "Oh, my! They killed Mom!  
Cloud adds, "YOU JERKS! Yes. Now come...my son."  
Cloud walks off as Sora follows him in sadness but surprise. The lion has revealed that he is his father, something that the poor cub hasn't realized...until now.  
Sora looks back in sadness and at the path; he can't believe that his mother is gone. Cloud looks back as his son moves with him, desperate that he has no mother to care for. The two move on, leaving poor Sora to be in his father's care until he is grown up.  
Ryan narrates in sadness, _"Poor Sora, it seemed that without Aerith to protect him, he would soon perish...But I'll get to that at another time."_

"Wait a minute, Ryan!" Naruto interrupts Ryan back in the present, looking puzzled and disbelief.  
"Yes, Naruto," Ryan asks Naruto, wondering why his friend has interrupted the story.  
"I thought you were gonna tell us the whole story of Sora's life? What gives?"  
"It's nearly close to sundown. I barely have time to tell that part of the tale. That's why."  
Sakura nods while explaining, "What Ryan says does make sense, Naruto."  
"Thank you, Sakura. Now...are there anymore questions before we can proceed tomorrow?" Ryan asks curiously. The man saw T.K. raising a hand up. "Ah yes, T.K., you had your hand up, first."  
"How did you change from Ryan the Green to Ryan the Red, Ryan?" T.K. asks Ryan curiously, wondering how Ryan got his name changed during the time of Sora's story.  
"A very interesting question, T.K., because the next part of this story explains it."  
Kari ask Ryan curiously, "Did it happen when that huge bonfire nearly engulfed the forest?"  
"Well, yes it did. It was when, well...why don't I just tell the story tomorrow and you listen in." Ryan suggests to the eager ones listening to the story so far. "Okay, Kari? Everyone?"  
The couples eagerly said, "Oh, sure!"  
"Okay, then; tomorrow, the next part of this story with Sora grown up."

Author's note  
Poor Sora; Aerith is gone and Cloud must take care of his son...which will be shown in 'Sorabi II'. But for now, in the next chapter, it is a different king of spring as Sora, Jake and Danny is now grown up. Archimedes warns the boys about something called 'twitterpated'. Is it bad? Read, review and suggest.

During a part when Cloud reveals that Aerith is dead to Sora, part of the conversion references _South Park_.


	6. Chapter 5: Twitterpated

Author's note  
All right, 3 more chapters to go and this story will be done. Good ideas, Guest, I may use them when the time comes.

Chapter 5: Twitterpated

As the scene faded to black, we switch to Ryan in the present the next day. He then continues the story as he said, "And then, springtime came where happy birds..."  
Mowgli interrupts while looking shocked, "WHAT? Wait a minute! What happened with Sora and Cloud?"  
Naruto agrees as he points out, "You can't just cop out on us like that! I mean, there is a DEATH scene with Aerith, possibly a sad death, and all of a sudden, happy birds everywhere? I'm sorry, you can't just do that!"  
Ryan roll his eyes as he explains, "Sorry fellas, but seeing the time of day there is, I don't have enough time to include more on Sora and Cloud."  
"Can't you at least give us a little summary about what happened with them?" Melody ask Ryan in a pleading kinda way.  
"Well, just a quick one, but I'm going straight back into the story. All right, long story short, Cloud tried to get Sora to another mother, BUT... after hanging out with Sora some more, Cloud eventually grew to like Sora. I'll get into that story another time, I promise. May I please go on?"  
"Okay." Everyone said with a nod each.  
"GOOD!" Ryan exclaims as he continues the story.

Back in the story, it is now spring at a different time. Ryan's voice narrates, _"Ah. Here's my favorite part of the story. It was springtime within the forest of Lothlorien, the birds were singing and the ice had melted. It was the time for romance and almost every animal in Lothlorien was falling under the romantic spell of spring."_

Birds: _**Let's sing a gay little spring song**__**  
**__**This is the season to sing**__**  
**__**So I'd like to suggest**__**  
**__**That we all do our best**__**  
**__**And warble a song about spring**__**  
**__**Spring, spring, spring**__**  
**__**Let's get together and sing**_

_**Let's sing a gay little spring song**__**  
**__**Just like the bird on the wing**__**  
**__**Things always seen right**__**  
**__**When you're chipper and bright**__**  
**__**So let's get together and sing**__**  
**__**Sing, sing, sing**__**  
**__**Let's sing a song about spring**_

Yes indeed, spring has arrived with winter now done, the flowers are blooming, the hibernating animals woke up...and certain animals are falling for each other, like male and female birds, flying to each tree while singing.  
The birds kept doing that while singing...but now all the feathered friends. Archimedes is in a tree sleeping until the birds woke him up. He groans, "Oh what now?" Soon the owl looks up to see what's going on, he can't stand the singing, every spring this happens! "Hey, stop that noise! Get out of here!"  
Of course, the birds kept on singing, in love and not listening. Archimedes growls a bit, enough is enough. He mumbles, I will fix them," The owl clears his throat...then hoots loudly enough to chase every bird who was singing away from the tree branches. "Good, that should teach them."  
At least, Archimedes thought that he got rid of the birds, but as he prepares to go back into the hole in his tree, the owl heard singing, much to his annoyance as he covers his ears. Those birds are back, singing and in love!  
"Oh, pin feathers, what's the use?" Archimedes groans a bit. He fly away from the tree, wanting someplace else quiet to sleep, glaring on his way out.

Ryan was busy practicing his magic when he spots Archimedes flying onto another tree branch, where everything is quiet. The wizard said with a smile, "Birds keeping you up this time of year?"  
"Don't I know it, it's the same thing every spring," Archimedes groans a bit then he mimics a bird a bit. "Love's sweet song...more liked a pain in my tail feathers to me!"  
Ryan chuckles as Archimedes drifts off to sleep. His owl friend has no love in his feathery self. As the wizard goes back to what he's doing, Ryan spots Archimedes's tree shaking, waking the owl up.  
Ryan look amused as he saw a full-grown lion shaking it with his paws to wake Archimedes up. The owl fell onto another branch, yelling, "Hey, stop it, enough!" The lion stops his shaking and looks up to see Archimedes and the tree shaking still. Archimedes, in his vision, saw more lions. "Get out of here, all of you!"  
Soon the shaking stops as Archimedes saw only one lion, causing him to scowl, "You too, go!"  
"Hey Archimedes, what? Don't remember me?" The lion ask Archimedes with a smirk.  
"Come on, Archy, young lion who has grown up with Cloud, hangs with Jake and Danny, lives in the forest, etc." Ryan said to Archimedes. This causes the owl to gasp as he finally recognizes the lion.  
"Well, I'll be! It's the young prince, Sora!" Archimedes exclaims as Sora nods. The lion has grown more mature and taking care of himself since the loss of Aerith. The owl chuckles as he said, "My, my, you have changed since I saw you last."  
"Turn around, Sora, so we can take a good look at you." Ryan insists, making Sora smiles as he turns around. "Looks like you traded your meow for a lion roar, I bet. Just the other way, I was talking to Archimedes about you, wondering what became of you since your time with Cloud. Now I know."  
Just then an adult dragon flew in and lands nearby. Sora turns as he said, "Yo, Sora, buddy! Remember me?" The dragon himself taps his tail, allowing the trio to recognize him.  
"Hey, Jake," Sora exclaims with a smile.  
"You got it, yo!"  
"Well, well, looks like that dragon has matured as well...not too much. He still has his New York attitude." Ryan said with a smile. "Now I wonder where's..."  
"Hi, guys." An adult familiar dog came out of the flowers, smiling as he made an ecto-blast appears out of one paw, "Hey Ryan."  
"Danny!" Sora laughs eagerly. All his friends are here, grown up and reunited!  
"Well, Danny, you have grown into one dog, full control of your powers and handsome too." Ryan said, making Danny blush a bit.  
"Thanks, Ryan." Danny said as he begins to smell the flowers eagerly. Just then, the three friends look surprised as two birds flew around, spinning fast until they go easy. "Huh. What's up with them?"  
"Well, Danny, if you must know..."  
"They are twitterpated, that's what." Archimedes interrupts Ryan, surprising yet confusing Sora, Jake and Danny.  
"Twitterpated," The trio of friends ask at once.  
"Uh, Archy," Ryan ask Archimedes with a frown. "Perhaps you should..."  
"No, no, let me, Ryan! I am experienced." Archimedes insists. Ryan sighs as his owl friends explains to the trio of friends. "Now, everyone gets twitterpated in the springtime. For an example, you're walking along minding your own business. You're looking to the left and gone to the right. And all of a sudden, you'll run smack into a pretty face!"  
Archimedes hoots loudly causing Danny to yelp as he joins into Jake's arms. The dragon frowns and put the dog now as the owl continues, "You began to get weak in the knees. Your head is in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather and before you know it you're walking on air."  
Archimedes literally walks on air as the boys watch. Ryan rolls his eyes as his friend continues as he lands on a branch and begins spinning around while continuing, "And then you know what? You're out for a loop! And you completely lose your head!"  
Sora, Jake and Danny gasps as Archimedes stop spinning, looking like he lost his head, though the owl just hides his head into himself.  
"Wow, how awful." Jake said with a gulp. If anyone could get twitterpated like that, then imagine if the same thing could happen to the dragon and his pals.  
"I know, that's bad," Danny said nervously.  
"Terrible." Sora said with a cringe. Twitterpated doesn't seem good to him all of the sudden.  
"Come on, Archy just like to exasperate." Ryan said to his friends in assurance. "There's nothing wrong with what he just said."  
"Oh no? That isn't all, it could happen to anyone, so they better be careful. Why, it could happen to Sora, to Jake and..." Archimedes said as he begins to point at Sora then Jake and stops at Danny who smiles in concern. "Yes, it could even happen to you too, Danny."  
The dog gasps in worry and alarm. Jake frowns while saying, "Well, ain't going to happen to this dawg."  
"Me neither." Sora said in determination. There's no way that the lion is going to be twitterpated, not a chance.  
"Me neither." Danny said with a nod. The other boys nod as they head to the forest, determined to ignore everything and avoid being twitterpated.  
"Archy, honestly, do you have to do that?" Ryan asks Archimedes with a sigh. "They are grown animals and will meet their true love eventually."  
"Just letting those boys knows what they will get into, that's all." Archimedes remarks in determination. "If they listen to me, then at least that's three least loony animals to worry about."  
"I bet ya a couple of cookies that Sora, Jake and Danny will fall in love by the end of the day."  
"You're on!"

Author's note  
Hoo boy, Archimedes warn the boys about being twitterpated but will they heed his warning? Probably not; In the next chapter, Danny and Jake falls in love with a plant girl named Cosmo and a black cat named Sabrina Spellman.

Cinderella: Don't forget me.

Sora: (Blushing) Hoo boy.

Me: Right, Sora reunites with his old friend Cinderella who he also falls in love with. But to win her, he has to defeat his old bully from his past Seifer. Read, review and suggest.

This chapter has a reference to 'Sorabi II', a future fanmake.


	7. Chapter 6: Love for All Three

Author's note  
Two more chapters left and this story will be done. It's time for some love, folks. Mr. Anonymous, sorry but 1, I don't have the script or know how to make that story yet. And 2, I already got another fanmake to do after this one.

Secret-Universe, a maybe on that part.

Chapter 6: Love for All Three

Now the boys are walking through the forest, thinking of avoiding being twitterpated. But in the next few moments, something's going to happen that will change their lives forever...and for the better.  
You see, further down in the forest, someone is playing with flowers. It is a plant girl. She had green hair, blue eyes, and unblossomed flowers for pins on her hair. She wore a lovely green dress, white tights, and green slip on shoes. Her name is Cosmo.  
As Cosmo plays with the flowers, she stops upon seeing the boys coming. Sora and Jake went by her...but it's Danny that she's looking at, the plant girl smiles eagerly and happily. For some reason, Cosmo felt attracted to the dog.  
Cosmo jumps into the flower patch nearby. As Danny kept walking, he hears giggling in the flower. The dog curiously looks at the flowers then heard giggling, which made him jump once more.  
Danny looks closely. To his surprise, he saw blue eyes in the patch. The dog widen his eyes in surprise, is he seeing things? He closes his eyes and opens them...and saw Cosmo smiling at him, causing Danny to back away. Wow...she looks beautiful...  
No! Danny must avoid the whole twitterpated thing that Archimedes warned him about! The dog can feel the effects now! He saw his friends who are moving and prepare to catch up but the plant girl giggles, causing him to see Cosmo leaving the patch, waving at him.  
Danny, smiling waves back, he is blushing a bit as Cosmo comes over to him. He turns away, looking a bit shy at this beautiful plat girl. She taps him on the shoulder causing him to turn back around...and accidentally kiss Cosmo on the lips.  
Danny turns redder, causing him to stand still like a statue and fell backwards onto the ground. After recovering, the dog smiles at what is going to be his new girlfriend.  
Cosmo comment, "Well, this is one of the few fics where I'm paired with somebody other than Tails, so I can't help feeling a bit guilty."  
Danny comment, "It's all right, Cosmo. Tails will know you're just following the script."  
Sora and Jake kept turning as the lion turns around to see how his friends are doing. The lion stops in shock causing the dragon to bump into him by mistake. Jake looks puzzled until he turn and saw why Sora has come to a complete stop.  
There's Danny walking away with Cosmo, the dog turns to his pals, smiling sheepishly while saying, "Sorry, guys. Looks like I got twitterpated." He moves on with his new love.  
"Man, dawg. Twitterpated," Jake said in annoyance; Looks like one guy is down. With that, the two friends move onward.

It won't be long until another one of the guys is about to fall in love. A black with some blonde in cat with blue eyes was eating. Her name is Sabrina Spellman and she's the next bachelorette. The cat looks up and gasps as she saw Jake passing by. Wow, he is handsome!  
Sabrina clears her throat, causing Jake to stop what he's doing. Upon hearing her giggle, the dragon turns around and look surprised upon seeing what is the most beautiful cat that he have ever seen in his life!  
Sabrina begins hum while fixing her fur, Jake watch her. As she fix herself some more, the black cat looks up and gasps upon seeing the dragon. Jake stares at her beauty as she wave, making him wave back. No way, this can't be. The dragon can't go twitterpating as well…can he?  
Sabrina hums some more as she walks to Jake, making his face twitch a bit. The cat walks closer, fluttering her eyes as she said, "Hi there."  
Jake gulps a bit and blush. He can't resist her beauty anymore! Sabrina got close...and kisses him, causing his nervousness to take over as his tails taps like crazy. The black cats pull away in surprise then touch his noise to make him stop.  
Jake sighs happily as he flops down onto the ground next to Sabrina; Looks like he is in love now.

Sora was heading to the water and turns to Jake, only to see him and Sabrina cuddling with one another. The black cat plays with his ear while he taps his tail again. Great, another one of Sora's friends is twitterpated.  
Sora shakes his head in annoyance, looks like he is the only one of the trio left. The lion begins to drink some water, preparing to move on. But then, a voice spoke up, changing his life forever as well.  
"Hey Sora," The voice spoke up. Sora startled, looks up and see a full grown blonde furred lioness with blue eyes smiling to him. There's something familiar about this one? As the feline goes to the nervous lion, she continues "Don't you remember me? I'm Cinderella."  
Sora looks startled as he back away from Cinderella. It's her, his old friend from his childhood days! But this cub...she has grown into a full grown beautiful lioness! No, the lion can't think about that! He got to get away or Sora will end up getting twitterpated.  
Ryan and Archimedes are watching as Sora backs away and slips on the rock. The wizard laughs, "Looks like Sora is about to fall in love. I'm going to win our bet, my friend."  
"Nonsense, it isn't over yet." Archimedes said as Sora back away some more and is stuck on the tree branches. "Then again..."  
Sora frantically tries to escape the branches as Cinderella came closer...she leans to him...and lick his cheek.  
Sora's eyes widen as he looks dazed from that kiss. The lion sighs heavily...he is in love! Soon everything around Sora changed into white clouds. He smiles as the lion saw Cinderella walking away with a smile on her face.  
Sora runs and jumps with Cinderella around the clouds. He soon saw his new love going into a cloud hole, smiling as the lion follows her in there.  
Suddenly, reality returns as Sora yelps as another lion appears, glaring at him. It is a black furred lion with blue eyes and he's wearing a black beanie. Sora is startled as he backs away from him.  
Sora knows this lion: it's Seifer, the lion he used to know as a cub, and boy, the two were rivals back then as the jerk prefers attention and wants Cinderella all to himself. And that isn't all.  
Ryan narrates, _"It was such a romantic moment between Sora and Cinderella...if only an egotistical, self-absorbed, glory-hound, monkey-for-a-lion named Seifer didn't ruin the scene. And man, did he have a vendetta not only against Sora but also against me."_  
"Long time no see, Sarah." Seifer snarls at Sora, stomping at the lion and making the hero back away further.  
"My name is Sora." Sora said to Seifer, the bully likes to name the lion wrong as an insult.  
"Whatever. Now if you don't mind, I got a mate to claim and a sorry second-rate Sorcerer named Ryan to get my revenge on, so...shoo!"  
Seifer stomps at Sora again, making the lion back away. A worried Cinderella walks to her true love, saying, "Sora..." Sora tries to walk to the lioness but the nasty Seifer himself forces him away again.  
"I said...shoo!" Seifer demands to Sora as he force him to back away some more. The villain then begins pushing Cinderella away like some sort of prize. "Now come along quietly, Cindy."  
"Sora...Sora..".  
Ryan narrates as we see Sora getting furious over what his enemy trying to take his true love away, _"Seeing Seifer treat Cinderella as if she were some...prize to be won, Sora was flippin' mad; And when Sora was mad...you'd better get out of the way, or you'd meet your maker." _  
"SEIFER! Let her go! Your fight is with me!" The lion demand. Then Sora roared loudly, catching Seifer's attention.  
"All right, Sora. If it's a fight you want...it's a fight that you're gonna get!" Seifer snaps as Sora rush at him, the rival prepares to fight. The lion goes at him until Seifer toss him into the air.  
Sora fell onto the ground, seeing Seifer coming at him. The two begins to wrestle like mad, trying to outdo one another. The bad lion threw him down again. Sora groans as his rival hits him in the jaw, sending him falling over the log. Cinderella gasps in shock as the fight rages on.  
Sora, not giving up, recovers and run at Seifer, the two began to fight, punching and kicking one another. The mean lion snarls, "No! I won't slow to you, Prince!" a purple aura glows around him.  
"Oh, great," Sora groans as Seifer hits him in the face, causing him to groan as the bad lion begins to beat him senseless.  
Ryan and Archimedes, watching the fight, looks horrified. The wizard exclaims, "This isn't good! He's given in to the darkness."  
"Kneel, Loser!" Seifer demands madly to Sora.  
Sora groans a bit but he won't give up. Cinderella is at stake here. As the lioness watch on, the two lions continue wrestling one another, trying to fight.  
The fight goes on as Sora claws Seifer in the jaw, making him groans but the bad lion kept going. The two lions clawed, hit and kick one another, as well as throwing.  
Soon Sora hits Seifer in the jaw with one strong hit, sending the lion stumbling down a hill and hitting the water below hard. The Prince stood on the ledge smiling, he has won.  
Cinderella came to Sora and nuzzles him, relived that her true love is safe and sound. The new couple leaves the ledge to spend more time closer.  
As Seifer got up and groans a bit, we hear a ticked off Ryan narrating, _"And here is why Seifer had a bit of a grudge against me."_  
Then Ryan appeared before Seifer in anger, demanding, "Did you call me a second-rate Sorcerer behind my back, Seifer?"  
Seifer, gulping in worry, admits, "Y-Y-Y-Yes?"  
"Well, here's your punishment."  
"What are you talking about Ryan?"  
"I'll tell you. It's something I did to you before." The wizard said with a devilish smirk. Then Ryan snapped his finger, and smoke began to appear from Seifer's backside as the lion sniffed and realized what was happening.  
Seifer begin screaming, "Ah!" The bad lion's tail was on fire, and he ran out of the forest in fear, "Fire; Fire; Fire!"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! And stay out!"

In the field, Sora and Cinderella smile to one another, kissing and nuzzling. Its official, the two are now together. They look at the grass from downhill that is blown by the wind. A song begins to play.

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song**__**  
**__**And I sing as I go**__**  
**__**For I want you to know**__**  
**__**That I'm looking for romance**_

The lovers smile at each other as they look at the leaves and grass being blown very gently. The fireflies flew around. They made the field very beautiful indeed.

Female Singer: _**I bring you song**__**  
**__**In the hope that you'll see**__**  
**__**When you're looking at me**__**  
**__**That I'm looking for love**_

Sora, smiling, ran off with Cinderella, the two begin to have fun together in the field like they used to as cubs...only this time as lovers.

Both: _**I'm seeking that glow**__**  
**__**Only found when you're young and it's May**__**  
**__**Only found on that wonderful day**__**  
**__**When all longing is throu**_**gh**

The birds flew from the branches as the flowers blew from the window, joining the two lovers.

_**I'm seeking that glow**__**  
**__**Only found when a thrill is complete**__**  
**__**Only found when two hearts gently beat**__**  
**__**To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and n**_**ew**

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song**__**  
**__**For I'm seeking romance**_

Both: _**You're by my side**__**  
**__**There's a moon up above**__**  
**__**It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright**__**  
**__**It's easy to see**__**  
**__**That tonight we shall fall in love**_

The wind dies down as is the song. Sora and Cinderella smile and kiss while nuzzling one another, very much in love.

Male Singer: _**I bring you a song**__**  
**__**For I'm seeking romance**_

Once the song is over, we see Ryan and Archimedes watching them, the wizard smiles in triumph. He has won the bet, all his friends has fallen in love by the end of the day.  
"I won the bet, Archy...Time to pay up." Ryan reminds his owl friend eagerly.  
"Well, it seems a deal is a deal." Archimedes groans as he gave the cookies that the owl owes him. Darn and he was hoping for three less loony animals.  
"Ha ha ha; Chump!"  
Ryan smiles in victory, love is in the air in the forest...but it may have to wait as danger is about to return to the forest...

Author's note  
Awww, Sora, Jake and Danny has met their true love.

Ryan: And ha to that jerk Seifer!

Me: Right, but in the next and final chapter, Man returns to the forest in the forest of three mean hunters and a nasty group of dogs that are led by someone that Sora also knew from his cub days. And when a fire threatens to burn down the forest, can the animals escape? Read, review and suggest.

More references to 'Sorabi II' are here.


	8. Chapter 7: Danger in the Forest

Author's note  
Here we go, the final chapter of this fanmake which will finally be done.

To Billy Arratoon, probably, who knows? We will have to wait and see.

Mr. Anonymous, I will wait for the real script.

Chapter 7: Danger in the Forest

It was early morning as Sora and Cinderella were sleeping peacefully at the thicket. But then the lion heard something, waking him up. Something or someone is coming. He turns to his new mate who is sleeping then leaves to head up to see what it was.  
As Sora walks slowly in the forest, he made it up to the hill and spot smoke far away in the forest. That doesn't look good.  
Cloud and Ryan appears, the wizard ask the lion seriously, "Cloud, what is it?"  
"Man is in the forest." Cloud said seriously. "There are three of them this time."  
"Three?" Then Ryan looked into his telescope and saw three certain farmers/poachers, which made him glare in anger. "Boggis...Bunce...and Bean; what are those trespassers doing in my forest?"  
"Boggis, Bunce and Bean?" Sora asks Ryan, the lion is not familiar with those Men. "Who are they?"  
"Walt Boggis, Nathan Bunce and Frank Bean are meanest, nastiest farmers and poachers this forest, and perhaps the world, has ever seen. And what's worse, they've got fires burning."  
"Fire is a bad thing, right?"  
"Well, except when Dragons like Jake have to breath fire and when I'm pulling pranks on Seifer...OF COURSE, IT'S BAD!" Ryan snaps at Sora in annoyance, startling the lion. Seeing his tone of voice, the man calm down and spoke, "Sorry...It's just that...fire...brings destruction to this forest, and with destruction, comes my nemesis, Hexxus...the Spirit of Destruction. Whenever smoke and fire engulf parts of the forest, Hexxus appears. We've got to get as many animals as we can out of this forest and quickly-."  
Sora, looking through the telescope, gasp in horror, "No; it can't be..."  
"What is it, Sora?" Cloud asks his son seriously, knowing that something else is wrong.  
"It can't be..."  
"What's wrong?" The wizard asks in concern.  
Then Ryan took back the telescope and Sora showed him what he saw that scared him. It was a black and white furred Siberian Husky with teal eyes, a vicious looking face, coupled with a few scars on the left side of his face, and a red collar. For some reason, the dog looked familiar to Sora.  
Sora gulps, "It's Steele."  
"Steele? You know him?" Ryan ask Sora, knowing that the lion has met that evil dog somewhere before.  
"Yeah...he was the one who chased me when I was little, and he was also the last dog I swiped away on that cliff. He must have survived the fall."  
"Yeah and he still has those scars on his face to remind him of that experience."  
"Like Ryan said we have to get out of here, and we must do it quickly." Cloud said seriously. The group must get the animals away from the forest and away from those evil Men, Steele and their dogs.  
Ryan calls out, "Go! Go! I'll take care of the poachers...but I won't kill them. That I'm saving for Hexxus, if the fires go awry, that is. Now go." The Pidgeys flew off to warn everyone of the danger.  
"Hurry, follow me!"  
Sora begins to follow his father but stops as he remembers something, causing him to exclaim, "Cindy!" His mate must know! The lion ran downhill to get to his love as fast as he could.

The hunters prepare themselves for the big hunt, Bean smiles as he orders to Steele, "Go get those animals, Steele. Bring back something big."  
Steele, chuckling, said, "Ha ha ha ha. You got it, boss. Come on, boys! We've got some hunting to do." He nods to his dog minions Alpha, Beta and Gamma who barks while following their boss.  
As the hunters were preparing their guns, Ryan started whistling a tune and walking by them innocently.  
Ryan, feigning politeness, spoke up, "Good evening, gentlemen; Finding the forest much to your liking?"  
"Huh? What was that again, young man?" Boggis demands to Ryan more than he asked.  
Bunce ask in annoyance, "Where'd you come from?"  
Bean ask suspiciously to Ryan, "And how is it that you found us here?"  
"Well, that's really not important right now." Ryan said with a shrug."But if I were you three, I'd look...bee...hind you."  
"'Bee...hind you'?" Bunce ask, not getting the pun of what Ryan just said.  
"Whatcha mean by...'bee...hind you'?" Boggis ask Ryan with a frown, not liking this at all.  
"Why don't you three just turn around and see?" Ryan asks slyly while pointing to right behind the evil three Men.  
Bean, shrugging his shoulders, begins to say, "Fine then-."  
But it was too late as the farmers discovered a horde of angry bees behind them, ready to sting them.  
Boggis, Bunce and Bean all scream at once, "BEES!" That's when they started running for their lives as the bees started chasing them.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's a good one. Ha ha ha ha. Works every time," Ryan laughs madly. That should get rid of those three Men for a while. Now Sora and Cloud must get the other animals out of the forest and in a big hurry!

The Pidgeys' call woke up Cinderella who saw Sora is not around. The lioness calls out in worry, "Sora? Sora, where are you?" She ran out of the thicket and became looking for her love, calling his name.  
Sora a while later ran back and saw that Cinderella is gone. Quickly, he ran out to go look for her, exclaiming, "Cindy!"  
The Pidgeys calls out quickly, alerting the animals of Man, the three hunters are obviously recovering from the bees in an attempt to get them by now. Chip and Dale saw them coming, climbing down from their free to find some place to hide.  
Carly the Cat moves her daughter Sue, her friends Shelby and the dragon's husband Jose, along with their daughter Cynder. Carly's husband Knuckles watch before heading to a spot to hide.  
The animals heard the call and hid in the trees and some holes, also hiding into the tall grass to hide. They do their best to stay still and kept quiet...all but one who is panicking.  
A platypus named Kenny McCormick is freaking out, "AHHH! He's coming!"  
"Sssh, keep quiet, Kenny," Stan Marsh, a cat, said to him quietly.  
"He's getting closer, we're dead!"  
"Hey, keep quiet." Kyle Broflovski said to Kenny quietly. If he keeps this up, the animals are going to get found!  
"AHHHH; we gotta get out out of here!" Kenny exclaims in a panic, the platypus isn't taking this anymore.  
"Ay, don't run, you dumb platypus!" Cartman snaps to Kenny in alarm. "Don't do it or you're dead!"  
"I can't take it anymore! He's almost here; I'm getting out of here!"  
Kenny screams as he run out of the grass, much to the horror of his friends and then...a shot is heard as the platypus fell to the ground dead. The animals yelp and ran for it as the hunters kept on shooting.  
The chase begins as animals run to avoid the gunshots, while some got shot. Cinderella, running with the animals, exclaims, "Sora!" They kept running as the Penguins took cover.  
"Cindy!" Sora calls out as he avoids being shot like what happened to his mother.  
Cinderella ran and barely dodged being shot. The lioness rushes to the path but gasp, running the other way. Steele and the dogs are right after her!  
Cinderella kept on running to the rocky path with the dogs chasing her. The lioness kept running as her pursuers kept getting a bit closer. She jumps onto the ledge but the dogs kept chasing her in mad determination.  
Cinderella was about to escape but Steele got into her path, chasing her. More of them arrive, forcing the lioness onto a ledge, trapped as her enemies are about to get her.  
"Sora," Cinderella exclaims in fear.  
Luckily, Sora heard Cinderella's screaming, running faster to the scene. The lion rush in and tackles the dogs, knocking them away from his love.  
"Stay back, boys. He's mine." The dog leader orders to his boys, causing them to back away from the lion. "Staring at Sora, Steele smirked devilishly. "Well, well, well. Long time no see, Sora. Once again it's come down to just you...and me. Now I can take my vengeance for what you did to my face!"  
Sora, taunting, remarks, "Ha...you should thank me, Steele. It appears to be an improvement."  
The fight begin, Sora threw Steele into a wall and punches him. The evil dog prepares to attack but the lion kicks him in the jaw. The fight continues on. Alpha, deciding to get Cinderella during the fight, got onto the ledge as she is. But Sora saw him, causing the lion to throw Steele onto the Doberman, knocking Alpha away from her.  
"All right, new plan: get him together!" Steele orders as he and his dog minions all attack Sora all at once.  
"Cindy, get out of here!" Sora orders to Cinderella. The lion jump off the ledge and ran off, leaving the lion to fight off Steele and his dog pals.  
Sora kept fighting off the mad dogs and ran off, causing Steele's group to chase him. The lion ran up a rocky hill and kick at the rocks, causing them to slide downward. Steele and his goons gasps and didn't have time to get out of the way as the rocks fall onto him, sending them downward, preventing them from chasing their prey.  
Sora kept running a bit; the dogs are recovering and will chase after him soon. The lion quickly rush over to the gap and jumps over it...suddenly one gunshot hit him, causing him to scream as he tumble to the other side, groaning in pain.  
Sora begins to get up but fell down. Not good, that gunshot has injured him.

Things are about to get hurt. The three hunters' flames suddenly begin to spread into the forest. The animals are running off as the grass and tree begins to go up in blazes. Evil laughter is heard from a mysterious voice...

Sora groans as he has trouble getting up to his gunshot; Looks like the lion is about to give up, when a familiar spoke up.  
"Sora, get up!" The voice demands. Sora looks up and saw his father standing there. The lion struggles as his father continues, "Get up, you must get up!"  
Sora is almost to his feet, Cloud encourages him to get up, "Get up; get up!" The young lion is back to his feet, growing a bit stronger. "Good, now come with me."  
The two lions head off as the fire kept spreading like mad; Cloud has to make sure that his son caught up with him as the two ran on forward.  
The fire began to engulf parts of the forest, and Ryan was looking everywhere for Sora and Cloud.  
"Sora! Cloud! Where are you?" Ryan calls out to Sora and Cloud. Soon he saw the two lions nearby, finding them at last.  
Then Ryan heard a malicious laugh as he turned and saw a smoky black figure appear from the fire. It was Hexxus, the Spirit of Destruction. Ryan drew his sword, Rhindon, and stood his ground, while Sora and Cloud watched, helpless.  
"You cannot pass!" Ryan exclaims in determination.  
"RYAN!" Sora exclaims to his friend in horror.  
Suddenly Hexxus drew himself up and the flames surrounded him in response.  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire...wielder of the Flame of Anor..." The wizard exclaims. Ryan then raised his staff, which began to glow green place a magical shield around his body as Hexxus drew forth a firey sword, ready to kill the wizard. "The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"  
Then Hexxus brought down his sword on Ryan, but the wizard countered the blade with Rhindon. Hexxus fell back and his sword flew up in molten fragments...now he was angry!  
"Go back to the Shadow!" Ryan orders the monster. Then Hexxus stepped forward, if he really had any legs at all, and brandished a fiery whip, which whined and cracked as he swung it. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!"  
Then Ryan lifted his staff and struck the ground before him. Then all around Hexxus, a great tree began to engulf him, but not before he grabbed Ryan and began to drag him with him as if to say...'If I go down, you are coming with me!  
Sora tries to jump in but Cloud stops him while exclaiming, "Sora, no!"  
"Ryan!" Sora exclaims as Ryan saw him and Cloud nearby.  
"Fly, you fools! Fly!" Ryan exclaims then yells as Hexxus pulls him into the flames, disappearing from sight.  
The two lions are horrified but knew that their friend would want them to escape. As the flames kept spreading, Sora and Ryan kept on running. One point, the flames block their path, forcing them down another to continue their escape.  
More flames burst in their way but the two lions kept on running. Sora and Cloud head to the river path with more flames getting in their way once more. Soon the two lions saw burning logs falling right at them, forcing them to run faster.  
Cloud and Sora have to avoid a burning tree that was fallen. The two kept running until they reach a waterfall. The lions are trapped and saw another tree falling right at them; having no choice, Sora and Cloud jump over the waterfall, landing in the water below.

Throughout the day, the fire kept burning. The animals who survive swam in the water and to a small land; parents checked their kids to see if they're survive while making it out of the water.  
Cinderella escaped the danger and look around, hoping that Sora has made it. She begins to feel sad and worried upon seeing no sight of him. Is the lion gone forever?  
Just then, Cinderella spots something coming out of the water: it's Sora! He and his father had made it out of the water, the lion wonders if Cinderella has survived.  
"Sora," Cinderella sighs. Sora smiles as he and his love nuzzle one another, reunited after the danger. The two watch in sadness as their forest is still burning thanks to certain Man and their evil.  
Sora said in sadness, "No...Poor Ryan," Cinderella understood what happened from the looks on the lion's face.  
"He...sacrificed himself...to save us all."  
"Truly...and he fell so." Cloud said in mourning. For a moment, it looks like Ryan is truly gone.  
Suddenly a familiar voice calls out, "Hey, guys!"  
"Ryan?" Sora gasps in surprise. The animals turned to see that Ryan was all right, but he was now clad in the attirement that he would wear when he told the story.  
Sora and Cinderella rush over to Ryan, exclaiming, "Ryan!"  
"We thought that you had..." Cinderella, tears in her eyes, exclaims in happiness and relief.  
Ryan chuckles as he explains, "Yeah, Hexxus nearly got me. But now...I'm here and still alive. It takes more than just a Spirit of Destruction to kill me."

Ryan narrates, _"It was fall again, and the birds were singing again."_  
Time has passed and the fire is now gone, what's left of the trees had been burned from yesterday. Luckily, Ryan uses his magic to restore the forest and plans to see to it that what happened before won't happen again.  
Speaking of which, Ryan smiles as he continues practicing while Archimedes is sleeping as usual; Just then, Jake and Sabrina rush down a path with their children, a young dragon named Spyro and two cats named Luna and Mittens. The dragons and cats pound on the log to wake the owl up.  
"Wake up, dawg!" Jake exclaims with a smile.  
"Archy, wake up," Sabrina exclaims with a smirk.  
"Wake up, Archy!" The children calls out, Archimedes finally up.  
"Well, morning everyone," Ryan exclaims with a smile to the Long. "What's shaking?"  
"Oh, what now," Archimedes groans upon waking up. Just then he flew down, seeing Danny and Cosmo running by. "Hey, what's going on?"  
"Danny, Cosmo? Where's the fire...oh wait, bad thing to say after what happened. I mean what's going on?"  
"Ryan, Archimedes, it happened!" Danny exclaims with a smile.  
"Happened, what do you mean?" Archimedes asks Danny and Cosmo in confusion.  
"Yes, in the thicket." Cosmo said with a smile on her face.  
"Kids, hurry up!" Danny calls out to his puppies named Darry, Bolt, Snoopy and Ventus as well as a plant girl named Asa who is trying to catch up to their parents.  
"Coming dad, mom, we're coming!" The kids call out eagerly.  
"Wait, Archy, don't just sleep there, come on!" Ryan laughs as he follows the animals. This means one important thing: Sora and Cinderella's cub or cubs are now here.  
The animals and their newborn children rush to the thicket quickly. Everyone, including Archimedes, Ryan, Danny and Jake arrives to see to the new arrival.  
To their happiness and delight, they saw that Cinderella in the thicket who has given birth to her new daughter, a little lioness named Eilowny who woke up and saw the new faces.  
"Look!" A cat named Charity Bazaar gasps. Soon two lion cubs named Roxas and Simba poke out from hiding near Cinderella.  
"Well, so, there are three. I haven't seen more lion cubs indeed." Ryan said with a happy smile. "Yes, Prince Sora must be proud indeed."  
Cinderella smiles in approval as she looks up as if seeing some. A familiar song is performed as this story is about to come to an end.

_**Love is a song that never ends**__**  
**__**One simple theme repeating**__**  
**__**Like a voice of a heavenly choir**__**  
**__**Love's sweet music flows on**_

Sure enough, Cinderella saw Sora with his father Cloud looking down at her and the children; The Great Prince grins, proud that his son is brave and wise; now it's time for him to pass the torch on.  
Cloud leaves to go elsewhere, leaving Sora to carry his father's legacy. The lion smiles proudly, the new Great Prince of the Forest.  
Ryan finishes this story up with this narration, _"Sora was now the new King of the Forest, and he knew that one day his children would succeed him. But that is another story."_

The End

Author's note  
What a story and a good one, eh?

Sora: Yeah, I love it.

Danny: So do I.

Cinderella: Yeah!

Me: Glad you all did. And now, for the next fanmake, it's time for another fanmake of another classic, this time of _Pinocchio_. Who's the cast this time? Well, here we go...

Pinocchio: Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance)  
Jiminy Cricket: Remy the Rat (Ratatouille; with Emile as an extra)  
Mister Geppetto: Hoagie P. Gilligan/Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door)  
Figaro and Cleo: Experiment 626/Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) and Nemo (Finding Nemo)  
John Worthington Fellow AKA Honest John: Flip (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)  
Gideon: Mime Time Mime (Animaniacs)  
Stromboli: Wario (Mario series)  
The Coachman: Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series)  
The Blue Fairy: Glinda the Good Witch of the North (The Wizard of Oz)  
Lampwick: Gary Oak (Pokemon)  
Monstro: Jaws (Jaws; he is huge in this)

Looks good, eh? Hope you folks like this; Until next time...

All: Read, review and suggest!

Boggis, Bunce and Bean are the meanest farmers and main villains of _The Fantastic Mr. Fox_.

Steele is the main evil dog from the movie _Balto_. His dog henchmen are from _Up_.

Carly the Cat is the creation of Secret-Universe along with the kitten-echidna Sue and the Danny x Cosmo fan child Asa. Shelby is the creation of slpytlak with Jose belonging to her boyfriend.

Spyro and Cynder are from the Spyro games.

Hexxus is the Spirit of Destruction and main enemy of _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_. The scene that he was in was reference to the first part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Luna is Sailor Moon's cat.

Bolt and Mittens are the friends or maybe more from the movie _Bolt_.

Ventus and Roxas are from the Kingdom Hearts series.

Eilowny is the princess and love interest of Taran in _The Black Cauldron_.


End file.
